1. Field
Aspects of embodiments relate generally to methods and apparatus for applying a selected energy impulse to a load without exceeding a safe power level. More particularly, aspects of embodiments relate to applying electrical energy impulses to a patient for therapeutic medical purposes. Even more particularly, aspects of embodiments relate to such methods and apparatus as used in heart defibrillators and/or pacing devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Current defibrillator technology stores electrical energy on a capacitor, a passive energy storage element, preparatory to applying a timed, e.g., 10 msec, rectilinear, biphasic energy impulse of a desired magnitude to a patient. In a known defibrillator, energy is applied as a current from the capacitor through the patient in a first phase, i.e., a first direction, for the first 6 msec of the energy impulse, and then as a current also from the capacitor, but through the patient in an opposite phase to the first phase, i.e., in a second direction opposite to the first direction, for the remaining 4 msec of the energy impulse. In order to accommodate a wide range of patients and operating conditions, especially the voltage droop that occurs as energy is transferred out of the capacitor, the capacitor is charged to a higher level of energy than required to produce the desired energy delivery. The above-described, known defibrillator incorporates a resistor network into which excess energy is dissipated by diverting a portion of the current from being delivered to the patient when sensors detect that power levels may be dissipated in the patient that exceed safe power levels.